


Bad Flirting and Bittersweet Promises

by BitchRomance



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/M, Fluff, Planning on smut in the future, Posting when I can, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes is a Softie, Texting, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchRomance/pseuds/BitchRomance
Summary: Reader gets texted by an unknown number. Little does she know, it's the commander of a top secret organization.What could happen?





	1. Chapter 1

Unknown: Hey.

Me: Hi?

Me: Who is this?

Unknown: This is your mom.

Me: Har de har. Very funny.

Unknown: I bet you laughed.

Me: Sort of. It was a small snort.

Me: So seriously, who is this? I already have my mother’s number.

Unknown: Let’s just say Gabe.

Me: Okay, Gabe. Let me just change your name.

Unknown: K.

Me: Cool. Now why did you text me?

Gabe: I got bored and texted random numbers.

Me: Are you serious? 

Gabe: On my life.

Me: Fascinating. :/

Gabe: Very. It’s quite hilarious.

Me: Alright… Where do you live?

Gabe: That is classified. ;)

Me: Fine. Be that way. :(

Gabe: Jesus, I just met you and you’re already manipulating me.

Me: My bad. 

Gabe: Lmao I live in Switzerland. 

Me: WAIT WHAT?

Gabe: I’m not Swiss though.

Me: Oh.

Gabe: Sorry to disappoint. 

Me: I’m not disappointed, just extremely tired.

Gabe: Go to bed, then.

Me: No.

Gabe: Why?

Me: Because I found someone worth my while.

Gabe: Oh my God stop. I’m blushing. 

Me: I mean my dog.

Gabe: Ouch. My feelings.

Me: She’s so cute.

Gabe: What breed is she?

Me: She’s a German shepherd.

Gabe: That’s cool. Can I see a picture? 

Me: With me or alone. 

Gabe: Preferably with you. ;)

Me: Okay.

Gabe: Wait really?

Me: (Tap to See Picture)

Gabe: Damn you’re hot.

Me: Thanks?

Gabe: …I meant your dog.

Me: Wow okay. 

Gabe: Jk. I like your shirt.

Me: Gracias.

Gabe: You’re welcome. 

Me: Wyd?

Gabe: I’m watching two idiots go at it.

Me: You’re watching them fuck…?

Gabe: No! Fight.

Me: Are they okay?

Gabe: It’s practice. They’re okay.

Me: Can I see a photo?

Gabe: No, sorry. 

Me: Why?

Gabe: Against rules.

Me: Where do you work…?

Gabe: Once again, against rules.

Me: I see how it is. :(

Gabe: Aw. What can I do instead?

Me: You can show me a picture of you?

Gabe: Everything but that.

Me: Wtf. Okay fine.

Me: What can you give me then?

Gabe: I can show you a picture of my bed?

Me: Why would I want or need that?

Gabe: No idea but here is it anyway. 

Gabe: (Tap to See Picture)

Me: How many girls have you slept with in that bed?

Gabe: Zero. Want to be the first? ;)

Me: You live in Switzerland. I don’t think I would fly there just to fuck some random guy. Plus, I want to save my innocence. 

Gabe: You’re a virgin?

Me: Yeah, why?

Gabe: Huh. Nothing.

Me: K. >->

Gabe: Lmao. 

Me: You realize we’ve been talking for like three hours, right?

Gabe: Yep. What time is it for you?

Me: 3:27 AM. You?

Gabe: 11:27 AM. You should go to bed.

Me: Nah. I have nothing to do anyway.

Gabe: You don’t work, I assume?

Me: Just hang out with my dog all day lmao.

Gabe: Sounds like heaven.

Me: Eh. It’s okay. 

Gabe: Oh shit. I forgot to ask, what’s your name?

Me: You’re fine. I’m (Y/N).

Gabe: That’s hella pretty.

Me: So is Gabe.

Gabe: Why do you make me blush? Wtf.

Me: Maybe you’re just easy to get to. 

Gabe: I would have to agree with that.

Gabe: Anyway, you should get some rest. I’ll text you in the morning.

Me: Alrighty. That sounds great. 

Gabe: Bye, sweetheart.

Me: Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes shopping.

Me: Hey. 

Gabe: Hi.

Me: How are you?

Gabe: Great, now that I’m texting my favorite person in the world.

Me: We just met six hours ago wth.

Gabe: You know you love me. ;)

Me: K whatever.

Gabe: How are you?

Me: Besides the fact that I woke up to my dog licking my face, good. Thank you for asking.

Gabe: No problem.

Me: Anything new?

Gabe: Just eating lunch.

Me: Can I see a picture? Or is it illegal to send a photo of food?

Gabe: Tsk. Yeah, sure.

Gabe: (Tap to See Picture)

Me: That makes me hungry.

Gabe: I made it myself. 

Me: I want some.

Gabe: You want me to mail you some of it?

Me: As much as I would love that, you are still a stranger to me and that would be creepy if you have my address.

Gabe: I can get it without you even telling me. ;)

Me: Please no.

Gabe: I would never do that to someone, so don’t worry.

Gabe: What about you?

Me: Just shopping for some dresses and jewelry. I’m going to my mother’s wedding.

Gabe: Nice. Where is it?

Me: It’s in California. 

Gabe: Wow. That’s the place I grew up in.

Me: Which part?

Gabe: LA.

Me: Sweet.

Gabe: Yeah. Can I see you in a dress?

Me: Maybe. If you promise not to use it as masturbation material.

Gabe: I swear. :) 

Me: Okay, this is the first one.

Me: (Tap to See Picture)

Gabe: Oh wow. That’s cute.

Me: I don’t really like it. Too low cut.

Gabe: Personally, I think that’s wonderful.

Me: Pervert.

Me: (Tap to See Picture)

Me: I like this one, but it’s a little too tight.

Gabe: Yeah. I can see the outline of your bra and panties. Black. Wouldn’t have ever guessed. 

Me: You have no idea how hard I’m eye rolling right now.

Gabe: You’re the one who agreed to send pictures. Plus, I’m a man.

Me: Uh-huh.

Me: (Tap to See Picture)

Gabe: Ooh, I like that one. It makes you look dangerous, yet elegant. The white doesn’t suit you though.

Me: I can’t wear hot pink or black. It’s my mother’s wedding.

Gabe: Is there a grey?

Me: Yeah. 

Me: (Tap to See Picture)

Gabe: Perfect. Now you just need matching earrings, necklace, and heels. 

Me: You seem to know a lot about fashion. 

Gabe: My sisters dressed me up a lot when I was younger and talked about beauty stuff until my ears bled.

Me: Interesting. I’d pay to see you in make-up or a dress. 

Gabe: That doesn’t surprise me. 

Me: Heh.

Me: (Tap to See Picture)

Me: Which earrings?

Gabe: The gold pearls. It’s a good color to go with the dress. 

Me: Alright. Do I need a necklace?

Gabe: I would have to say yes.

Me: I’ll go with the chain.

Gabe: Good choice.

Me: Thanks. 

Gabe: Yep. So when’s your mom’s wedding?

Me: In a week. Want to come?

Gabe: I wish. I have to go to Japan for some business.

Me: I would like to know, but you would obviously say no.

Gabe: You’re catching on. 

Me: Yep. I was raised not to ask too many questions.

Gabe: Smart.

Me: Too smart.

Me: I’m going to go home. Can’t text and drive. Ttyl. ;)

Gabe: Sounds good. Be safe.

Me: You too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go. Watch me make a third chapter in 10 minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Reader flirt lightly.

Me: Bro, I'm so sorry. I was busy.

Gabe: With?

Me: My cousins came over unexpectedly. I should've told you.

Gabe: Don't apologize. It's not like I've been staring at my phone for a couple of days waiting for you to text me.

Me: Shit. I'm sorry.

Gabe: It's seriously okay. I just might need a few pictures. ;)

Me: Hah, I'm not that sorry.

Gabe: Awe. I guess you don't want to see my face.

Me: We both know that's not possible. 

Gabe: Fair.

Gabe: So what did you do with your cousins?

Me: Watch movies, shop, and gossip.

Gabe: How old are they?

Me: The youngest is 15 and the oldest is 18.

Gabe: And how old are you?

Me: 24.

Gabe: Fuck you're young.

Me: Yeah. How old are you?

Gabe: 39.

Me: Oh yes. Now I get to call you old man.

Gabe: Do it and I will come over to your house and force you to watch Twilight for the rest of your life.

Me: Hell no! The acting is so bad!

Gabe: Better not call me old then.

Me: No promises. 

Gabe: Good enough.

Me: Okay. This has been bugging me since I met you. Are you, like, in the military or something?

Gabe: As much as it pains me to, I cannot tell you.

Me: Scientist?

Gabe: Perhaps.

Me: Overwatch agent?

Gabe: Maybe.

Me: Well, if you were in the military or an Overwatch agent, you probably wouldn't have phones. But if you were a commander or some shit like that, then that could be a possibility.

Gabe: Hm.

Me: Or what if you work at McDonald's and you have an ugly face and you don't want to tell me? 

Gabe: Chica, I definitely don't have an ugly face.

Me: Care to show me?

Gabe: Maybe if you came to Switzerland and met up somewhere, then yes.

Me: One day. 

Me: WAIT.

Me: Isn't the main Overwatch base in Switzerland?

Me: And Gabe sounds oddly familiar. Could it be short for Gabriel? Gabriel Reyes?

Me: Gabe?

Gabe: Yes?

Me: Sorry.

Gabe: For?

Me: Rambling. I just really want to find out who you are. 

Gabe: You're fine. It's normal human nature to be curious.

Me: ...What if I legit came up to Switzerland in like a month.

Gabe: Then I would have to pray that we meet.

Me: I will arrange that then.

Gabe: Yeah, good luck with that.

Me: You think I can't do it?

Gabe: Not really honestly.

Me: I'll check every goddamn bar and hotel near Overwatch HQ.

Gabe: All for me?

Me: Nah, for me too. It's fun to have a chase.

Gabe: Do you now?

Me: Yep.

Gabe: I'll make it extra hard, in that case.

Me: Your dick or the chase? I won't mind either.

Gabe: Definitely the chase. But, if we do see each other, you're welcome to come home with me. 

Me: As long as you have food and a comfy bed, sure.

Gabe: Deal.

Me: See you in a month, grandpa.

Gabe: I'm planning on it, Chica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro wtf. I'm passing these chapters out like a drug dealer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets nervous for her mother's wedding.

Me: Oof. I'm nervous to go to my mother's wedding. I've met her fiancé, and he's really nice, but what if he's really not?

Gabe: (Y/N), breathe. If you're smart, sassy, and you pay attention to small details, then so can is she. I bet she can easily tell when something's not good, and I don't have a doubt she will drop that man fast. Plus you bought a dress for the wedding about a week ago, so there's no going back.

Me: I know, I know. I just get really anxious when someone I love is getting married or has a baby. 

Gabe: Normal reactions. I am certain that it will be okay.

Me: You're right. Thank you, Gabriel Reyes.

Gabe: For the millionth time, (Y/N), I am not Gabriel Reyes.

Me: Prove it.

Gabe: Gabriel Reyes doesn't like to cook, I do.

Me: That doesn't mean anything, Gabe.

Gabe: To you, it doesn't. 

Me: Ugh, whatever. What are you doing.

Gabe: Watching a movie with the boys.

Me: Shouldn't you be saving the world or some shit?

Gabe: (Y/N). It's the weekend. I can take a break from it.

Me: So you admit it?

Gabe: No, but I do save the sea turtles by drinking my StarBucks with a metal straw.

Me: Oh wow. Such a hero.

Gabe: I can smell the sarcasm and you're not even here.

Me: ;)

Me: Who are these boys?

Gabe: Let's just say an ingrate and a cyborg.

Me: I would love to see a picture.

Me: Oh wait, you can't. Because you're part of Overwatch.

Gabe: Whatever you say, (Y/N).

Gabe: What are you doing? 

Me: Cuddling with my doggo.

Gabe: What a lucky motherfucker. 

Me: Not my fault she's so soft and warm.

Gabe: Touché.

Me: What movie are y'all watching?

Gabe: Believe or not, Harry Potter.

Me: No fuckin' way.

Gabe: It was the ingrate's idea. I had no choice.

Me: I would never see you watching HP. 

Gabe: Me neither, yet here I am.

Me: Can you escape?

Gabe: Nah. 

Me: Do you even want to leave?

Gabe: Not really. I haven't seen them be so happy in a while. 

Me: Oh my God. Gabriel Reyes, a bad ass guy, has a heart? I think I'm going insane.

Gabe: I'm human, (Y/N). Of course I do. 

Me: You know what I mean, Dino.

Gabe: Dino? What the hell do you mean by that?

Gabe: (Y/N)?

Gabe: Goddammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go for the fourth time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets a little hot and bothered.

Gabe: I’m heading to the airport.

Me: Oh, right. You’re going to Japan.

Me: For how long?

Gabe: Just a few weeks. I can probably text you, but it might not be a possibility.

Me: That’s alright. It’s important so it won’t offend me if you don’t text me at all.

Gabe: No. I will make sure I do.

Gabe: Are you dressed for the wedding?

Me: Yeah. Do you want to see?

Gabe: Is that even a question? Of course.

Me: Lmao okay.

Me: (Tap to See Picture)

Gabe: Holy fuck. 

Me: I know right. I’m impressed with myself.

Gabe: You should be. You look gorgeous.

Me: Why thank you, Gabe. 

Gabe: You’re welcome. 

Gabe: Did you do your hair yourself?

Me: Yeah. I honestly can’t afford a stylist.

Gabe: But you can apparently buy a ticket to Switzerland?

Me: I will work for one, don’t worry. I can also ask my momma.

Gabe: Please don’t tell me you’ll be a stripper.

Me: God no. How dare you assume that?

Me: I’ll be a whore.

Gabe: In that case… ;) 

Me: You wish, boy.

Me: So are you going to Japan with someone?

Gabe: Yeah. Just a friend.

Me: Damn. I thought you were going to bring me.

Gabe: Chica, I wish I could. But you’re too far. :(

Me: Ha. You have money. I can feel it.

Gabe: You can feel it?

Me: Yeah. You seem like the guy who flashes his money around people.

Gabe: You know what? 

Gabe: You’re right.

Me: Heh. Get owned.

Gabe: I think it’s the other way around, sweetheart.

Me: Really now? Would you mind testing that theory?

Gabe: Gladly. Now would you kindly hand over your nude pictures?

Me: First off, I just got dressed. Second off, we have to exchange. Not just me. ;)

Gabe: Tempting. Maybe when you’re in Switzerland.

Me: Hm. 

Me: I just had an idea.

Me: We should call.

Gabe: That desperate, I see?

Me: Maybe. 

Gabe: Yeah. I guess we can.

Me: You sure? I don’t want to force you to do anything.

Gabe: No. You can’t back out now, Chica.

You let out a surprised squeak when you felt your phone vibrate and the name ‘Gabe’ popped up on your screen. You weren’t ready for this, even if you did suggest it. Gulping, you answered it.

There was silence, as expected, before Gabe spoke cautiously. “Hey, (Y/N).” His voice was silky, like butter. It went straight to your cheeks, a dark blush that your foundation couldn’t conceal. You could tell he was in his late 30’s, because he sounded mature, a man of power.

“You there?” he asked and you shook yourself back to reality. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here.” Your voice came out uneasy, and you felt your body heat up in embarrassment. 

He hummed, a sound that lit a fire in your core. You whimpered and closed your legs. What the fuck is wrong with you? You met him like two weeks ago! And he’s already turning you on? God, you wanted to shower. Get all the dirty feelings off of your skin.

“Are you okay? You sound like you’re hurt,” he said. You leaned into your bed and closed your eyes.

“Yep. I’m fine. Just bothered.” You hated your voice right now.

“Hm. Alright. If you say so,” he paused. “Are you ready to go to your mom’s wedding?”

“I guess. I don’t know if I’ll finish the night though.” You forced yourself to not touch yourself, pinning your free hand underneath your back. 

“Fair. Weddings can be overwhelming.” He had the nerve to laugh. It was deep, and you let out a frustrated groan. You had to end this call. 

“Y-yep. Sorry, Gabe. I have to go. I’ll text you later.” You quickly ended the call, a nervous puff leaving your lips.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I have no idea if this is going to be smut or not, but let's find out. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More flirting, but this time dirty.

Me: Hey. I’m so sorry I was acting weird last night. I was bothered about something.

Gabe: You’re fine. I was just confused. Are you okay?

Me: Yeah. 

Gabe: Was it me?

Me: Yes. But it’s nothing bad or anything. Your voice was surprising, I guess.

Gabe: How so?

Me: I guess your voice was a little too deep. 

Me: Which is not a bad thing. I think I might have a voice kink. 

Gabe: Really now?

Gabe: Well, in that case…

Gabe: (Tap to Hear Voice Note)

Me: OH MY FUCKING GOD GABE NO.

Gabe: Gabe yes. ;)

Me: Do not ever say that again.

Gabe: Aw, why not? :( 

Me: Because my mother’s in the room!

Gabe: That sounds like your problem, sweetheart.

Me: Fuck you.

Gabe: Mm, baby girl. I wish.

Me: God dammit, you fucking perverted old man!

Gabe: I bet this old man can make you cum. ;)

Me: Nope. Nope. I’m leaving.

Gabe: Remember to send me a video of you touching yourself, Chica.

Me: Go burn in hell, Gabriel.

Gabe: Keep talking like that then I might have to spank you.

Gabe: Or perhaps I would gag you.

Me: You’re a bitch.

Gabe: No need to call me names. Besides Daddy, of course.

Me: I’m going to throw my phone out the fucking window if you don’t stop. 

Gabe: What did your phone ever do to you?

Me: I really hate you right now.

Gabe: Would some hate sex make it better?

Me: I want to impale you with a fork.

Gabe: I can impale you with my cock. ;)

Me: I bet your dick is microscopic. 

Gabe: Want to find out?

Me: No. And I will never like to. Goodbye.

Gabe: Bye, (Y/N). ;)

Gabe: (Tap to See Picture)

Gabe: Have fun, darling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what the picture is, or what the voice note is. Use your imaginations.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe is sweeter than a lollipop.

Gabe: So how was the wedding?

Me: Good. Got a little tipsy, but that's it. Finally caught up with my family's hot gossip. 

Gabe: Interesting. 

Me: I guess. How's Japan? Did you get some pussy?

Gabe: Sadly, I'm not here for that. I do, however, have someone who's willing to sit on my face. ;)

Me: Hah. You keep dreaming, Gabe.

Me: Do you have any landscape pictures, or maybe animals?

Gabe: (Tap to See Picture)

Gabe: Cherry trees.

Gabe: (Tap to See Picture)

Gabe: My delicious street food.

Gabe: (Tap to See Picture)

Gabe: And flowers.

Me: I think I can find that here in the U.S. but thanks anyway.

Gabe: You only asked to insult me? My trust for you went down 10%.

Me: Ow. My nonexistent feelings.

Gabe: Tsk. 

Me: :3

Me: What's the business for?

Gabe: If only you worked with me, then you could find out.

Me: I'll sign up for Overwatch.

Gabe: Chica, you know for a fact that you aren't prepared to go through that.

Me: I'm not a kid, Gabe.

Gabe: I don't doubt you are. I just don't want you to go through what I have.

Gabe: Plus, you're seeing me in a few weeks anyway. 

Me: You're right.

Gabe: That's surprising.

Me: Heh. You're too cute.

Gabe: Too cute to the point you'll send my a photo/video of you doing naughty things?

Me: If only you weren't born in the 1800's. 

Gabe: Why do you do this, love? I dedicate most of my day texting you and you do this? Do you know how many times I've been caught not doing work? 

Me: I'm sorry, grandpa. I didn't mean it.

Gabe: As much as I don't want to, I will except your apology. But on one condition.

Me: Yes, Gabe?

Gabe: You have to promise that you'll kiss me when we see each other.

Me: How romantic.

Gabe: I try to be.

Me: That's sweet. 

Gabe: And you have tell me all about you.

Me: Why can't you do that over text?

Gabe: Less special.

Me: You're a teddy bear.

Gabe: Thank you, Mrs. Reyes.

Me: I'm not certain we'll make it that far, Gabe.

Gabe: Well, sweetheart. I definitely am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went to some sand dunes in New Mexico. Now I'm all sandy and I need a shower. Not as bad as how hard Reader's going to pounded by the motherfucking Reaper.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wants to sign up for Overwatch.
> 
> Gabriel doesn't really enjoy that idea.

**Gabe:** Hey, sweetheart.

 **Me:** Howdy Gabriel.

 **Gabe:** What are you doing?

 **Me:** Just searching up how do get into Overwatch.

 **Gabe:** Are you for real?

 **Me:** Yes. It says here that I don't really need to be in the military or anything, but rather willing to wake up every morning and train my ass off.

 **Gabe:** (Y/N), I love you to pieces, but I don't want you to do that.

 **Me:** Why not?

 **Gabe:** Because, Chica, I've seen a lot of fucked up things and I've killed a lot of people. I don't want you to go through that.

 **Me:** So? Not only do I want to see you, I also want to help prevent others from getting hurt.

 **Me:** Plus, you can't do shit to stop me.

 **Gabe:** I'm a commander, so I can easily accept or decline your request to join.

 **Me:** Whatever. I got to go. 

You raised an eyebrow when you saw the name 'Gabe' appear on your screen. You knew it was a really stupid idea to sign up for Overwatch, because you weren't prepared for it. Besides your dog, you didn't have anything important to do. You were unemployed, rarely went outside, and spent your free time watching YouTube or browsing Reddit. Although you met Gabe a few weeks ago, you couldn't help but fall for him, even if it was a little bit. It was completely ridiculous, however it made you happy when talking to him.

With a soft sigh, you accepted the call and mentally prepared yourself for a lecture. "Okay. Listen. It's all up to you, this whole thing. But I just want to remind you that you're going to witness a lot of things that'll haunt you forever. I have so many nightmares and flashbacks from when I was in SEP, and that was a while ago. I go to therapy every week and if it gets to the point, I take medication to cope with it. It's not something to joke around with, (Y/N). If you're going to do this, you have to be prepared to leave behind your normal life.

"I'm not entirely against it either. I would love to see you in real life, but there's going to be a small chance that you're going to see me. We have a lot of people who are in charge, so it's pure luck based on your skills. And, if you did happen to work for me, our relationship has to be strictly professional. We can't fuck around or talk freely as if we already know each other. Even if there isn't really anything to hide, we have to keep our conversations secret," he finished lightly. 

"Yes, I understand all of that, Gabriel," you said. "But it's better than living thousands of miles away from you. I know it sounds silly, all of this, because I don't really know you, nor you do me. I've never wanted to meet someone this badly in my entire life. I've heard all those stories about people getting kidnapped due to meeting a stranger online. I just kinda..." you trailed off quietly. You hadn't realized this, but you didn't _know know_ him. You knew he was sweet, kind and considerate, however you didn't know his backstory, his life, him. You didn't even know if he was a real person, or if he was the Gabriel Reyes you adored and aspired to be when you were younger. 

He was silent. All you could hear was light shuffling and the quiet mumbling of your TV, so you shifted uncomfortably. "I hope I didn't make you want to stop talking to me," you said with hint of unease in your voice. 

"No, no. You're okay. Just caught me off-guard a bit." You could hear the faint grin in his tone. "I didn't know you liked me that much, (Y/N)."

"What? Who the fuck said I liked you?" you snapped, however the corners of your mouth were tilted in an amused smile. You scratched your chin with a gentle fingernail.

Gabe laughed, and you had flashbacks to when he turned you on before the wedding. It was something you would never want to go away. "We both know you do, don't bother to hide it." 

"I mean, kinda. I still don't know if you're a weird pervert who just wants to fuck me," you said and leaned into the soft comfort of your plush couch. You were still trying to figure out this whole thing out. You had to admit, though, he had one hell of a voice.

"I guaranteed I am not a pervert, but I don't know about the fucking part," he purred and you gulped silently. No, no, no. This was not fair. You didn't even know what he looked like!

"You are welcome to keep dreaming, Señor Reyes, but it will never happen," you retorted with a snort. You hadn't realized, but it was pretty late, and your phone was at 17%. You rubbed your eyes with a palm.

"Are you sure about that?" he breathed. It was too late for this, but it was quite amusing. 

"I am sure, Gabe," you yawned. "Anyway, I got to head to bed. Love you." You got up and stretched your legs. You didn't need to take a shower, seeing as you took one a few hours ago, and you already fed your dog. If you were correct, she was fast asleep on your bed. All you needed to do was get in your pajamas, wash your face, and brush your teeth. 

He hummed. "Yeah. Love you too, doll." And with that, you hung up and smiled to yourself. Tomorrow, you were going to sign up for Overwatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Hello. I kind of forgot about this whole thing. I apologize. I'm planning to post one or two chapters each week. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader signs up for Overwatch, then rants to Gabe.

Signing up for Overwatch was so much harder than you originally thought, but you expected it. After all, it was a global organization that at least half a thousand get into every year. Yet, that didn't stop you at all. You were determined to get in, no matter how hard it was.

When you entered the official Overwatch website, you were greatly surprised how secure and safe it felt. Like a normal website, it had an 'About', 'Contact us', 'Sign up', etc. They must get a lot of prank calls and false alarms using the number they provided. You could only imagine what they would do to people if they found out they were the culprits. Whilst sipping your coffee, you dragged your mouse on the 'Sign up' link. You froze upon meeting eyes with a picture of Gabe.

You've seen him multiple times on TV and the news before. He seemed like a good person. No, he was a good person. You could tell by the soft, sweet smile he gave children when he gave them back to their parents, or the firm, yet relaxed look he wore as he was giving a speech. If he was going to save the world, he needed to be good, right?

But, then you sighed. You didn't know Gabe, and he didn't know you. Why were you doing this? What if when you finally meet him, he doesn't even recognize you? You're just some girl who happened to get texted by a guy who presented himself as Commander Reyes. You could risk your whole life if you went through with this decision. Why would you do that for him?

You set down your coffee and took a deep breath. You needed to. You didn't know why or how, but you needed to. Scrolling down, you read the Terms of Service and agreed them cautiously. You inserted your name, last name, address, phone number, email, and a recent picture of you, before pushing the enter button. Skimming through the little paragraph afterwards, you reclined in your seat. It said you would be contacted in a few months to agree or decline the offer. They would buy you a ticket to Switzerland, and interview you fully there. Then, from there, they had a choice to send you back or not. Your stomach dropped.

What if your interviewer was Gabe? What if you messed up? What if you started crying hysterically because you missed your dog or home? Wait, what were you going to do with your dog? You glanced at her beside your chair. She was such a good dog and you loved her to the point it hurt. You were going to have to leave her behind. If you had the choice, you would bring her, but it's not how it works. Reaching down, you pet her head softly. She looked up with worry and confusion, however you just smiled.

**Me:** I'm kind of worried, Gabe. What if this is all for nothing? I don't want to have high expectations and get packed to only find out that I was not ready to go. I don't want to feel like a burden to everyone because they bought me a plane ticket to Switzerland, only for me not to come. And I'm afraid for my dog, too. I've had since she was a puppy. What if the caretaker accidentally loses her and she never comes back? Is she gets hurt... or hurts someone? I just... I don't know. I've never worried this bad before. I hope I'm not bothering you.

 **Gabe:** What? No! I'm always here for you, (Y/N). I hope you know that.

 **Gabe:** It's okay to stress. It's just about how you deal with it. Make sure you try not to talk yourself into or out of things. Try to relax. You're always welcome to decline if you get a call from Overwatch. If you don't want to, you don't have to. It's up to you, okay?

 **Me:** Yeah, yeah. I'll keep that in mind.

 **Gabe:** Alright. Good. 

**Gabe:** How is your morning so far?

 **Me:** It's fine, I guess. Made breakfast and took a little walk with my dog. How about you?

 **Gabe:** Same here. Finished up a few things and got my coffee.

 **Me:** Isn't it 2:00 for you?

 **Gabe:** It's always coffee time.

 **Me:** Fair enough.

 **Gabe:** Mhm. 

**Me:** What's it like working in Overwatch.

 **Gabe:** In general, it's nice. The people are nice and they all want to help out. You can make friends easily and there's support everywhere. As a commander, so fucking stressful and irritating. Too much paperwork and a lot of meetings that usually get held until two or three in the morning. I run on coffee all the time and it's hard to sleep at night. Other than that, it's alright.

 **Me:** Poor baby. Saving the world is hard. :(

 **Gabe:** Shut up.

 **Me:** Ha. What's the famous Strike-Commander Morrison like?

 **Gabe:** He can be fake, especially on TV. Though, he's really welcoming and kind to others. He always appreciates a quick or in-depth conversation about anything, but he's usually busy. He's a ball of sunshine, an annoying one.

 **Me:** Awe. It seems like you have a soft spot for him.

 **Gabe:** Well, I have to. We've known each other since SEP. Been through a lot of shit together. I do have to admit though, I can get on his nerves a lot. 

**Me:** Haha. That's cute.

 **Gabe** : Not as cute as you.

 **Me:** Right. Is training difficult or fairly easy?

 **Gabe:** Fairly easy, depending on how hard you work. There are those times where you have to do more if someone runs their mouth or refuses to do anything. I trust that you won't do that.

 **Me:** I'm too scared to. 

**Gabe:** And that's a good thing.

 **Me:** What's the worst you've seen on the battlefield?

 **Gabe:** A few omnics were attacking Shanghai. One of them had a long blade attached to their arm. I was with a squad, so it less work to take them down. However, one of the squad members got stuck with the omnic that had a sword. He wasn't fast enough, I suppose, and the blade chopped both his legs off. When I got there, he was still alive. There was nothing that I could do. There was a lot of blood and I still remember the screams.

 **Me:** Jesus...

 **Gabe:** Sorry. Too much.

 **Me:** No, it's alright. I'm sorry you have to go through all of that, Gabe.

 **Gabe:** It's life, I guess. 

**Me:** Not really. If only humans didn't create robots.

 **Gabe:** That'll be heaven.

 **Gabe:** Hey, I have to go to a meeting. I'll talk to you later, alright?

 **Me:** Yeah. Thanks for listening to me rant. I appreciate it.

 **Gabe:** Of course. Be safe.

 **Me:** You too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe confesses that he has a crush on Reader and then... well...

**Gabe:** Good morning, doll.

 **Me:** Hey.

 **Gabe:** How are you?

 **Me:** Good, albeit a little tired. How about yourself?

 **Gabe:** I'm great. Had an interesting dream last night though.

 **Me:** What was it about?

 **Gabe:** It wasn't really anything special, I was just doing stuff with a girl.

 **Me:** Stuff? As in, sex?

 **Gabe:** Yeah. Pretty much.

 **Me:** Was it your crushhhh? :o

 **Gabe:** Heh. Yeah, you could say that.

 **Me:** Who is this lucky woman?

 **Gabe:** Well, uh... That's the thing.

 **Me:** ?

 **Gabe:** It's you.

 **Me:** So what you're saying is...

 **Me:** You had sex...

 **Me:** With me?

 **Gabe:** Well, I unfortunately didn't fuck you in real life, but yeah.

 **Me:** What did you do exactly in your dream.

 **Gabe:** You really wanna know?

 **Me:** Yeahhhh.

 **Gabe:** The dream started out with you in my lap, me kissing your neck slowly. As it went on, you started to grind on my crotch and whine, so I y'know... got you undressed...

 **Me:** Sounds pretty hot.

 **Gabe:** Yeah. I had to workout with a boner so thanks.

 **Me:** You're welcome. Didn't know I was that attractive.

 **Gabe:** You are so fucking attractive.

 **Me:** Right.

 **Gabe:** Don't make me choke you.

 **Me:** I bet you would like that.

 **Gabe:** You're right.

 **Me:** What are you up to?

 **Gabe:** Just contemplating if I should jerk off.

 **Me:** Don't you have work today?

 **Gabe:** Surprisingly I don't have training until lunch.

 **Me:** Well, don't let me stop you.

 **Gabe:** ...Perhaps I could get some pictures?

 **Me:** You won't let me see you, so sorry. :(

 **Gabe:** Fine. Have I guess I'll go watch porn. :(

 **Me:** Have fun.

 **Gabe:** Will do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse snatches Gabe's phone.

**Gabe:** Hey, sweetheart.

 **Me:** Howdy!

 **Gabe:** Whatcha up to?

 **Me:** Watching TV. How about yourself?

 **Gabe:** Getting drinks with some friends.

 **Me:** Oooh, really? 

**Gabe:** Yes ma'am. We finished a tough mission so I decided to go to the bar and have fun.

 **Me:** Nice! 

**Gabe:** I don't think I can text for long because the people I'm with are nosy as hell.

 **Me:** That's alright, I'm just happy you're having time to relax. :)

 **Gabe:** Thank you.

 **Me:** No problemo, good sir.

 **Gabe:** Have you found someone who could potentially take care of your pupper?

 **Me:** Yes! My aunt said that she could take care of her. She said her kids absolutely love her.

 **Me:** She also said that I can visit her and my dog anytime.

 **Gabe:** I'm glad! 

**Me:** Me too. I love my aunt so much.

 **Gabe:** I wou

 **Me:** Oh?

Gabriel sent Jesse a dirty look as the ingrate scrolled through the conversations, Genji looking over his shoulder. He knew he should've put the phone away before they caught on. "Ooh, boss. Who's the lady?" 

"None of your business, cowboy," he huffed and attempted to snatch the phone, only to have his hand smacked away. 

"'Don't make me choke you.'" Jesse read and whistled. "Now I really want to know who this."

Genji chuckled and grabbed the phone, skimming through it with a slight blush on his cheeks. Gabe sent him a fiery stare and he tossed the phone to him. Jesse whined, "I was having fun with that."

"It's not yours," Genji snapped and Jesse flipped him off. Silently, he turned to Gabriel. "So, if I may ask, who is she?"

If he told them, it might risk his entire career and get made fun of, if he didn't, they would ask constantly and bug him about it for a while. He cursed and rubbed his temples. "I'll tell you in the car."

**Gabe:** I'm so sorry.

 **Me:** Shush. It's okay. Is everything alright?

 **Gabe:** Yeah, just had a lot of explaining to do.

 **Me:** What exactly happened?

 **Gabe:** They uh... looked through my messages.

 **Me:** So you're saying that you, a super enhanced soldier who killed a ton of people, let someone take your phone without your permission?

 **Gabe:** ...yeah.

 **Me:** Omg.

 **Gabe:** Shut up.

 **Me:** I'm just pulling your leg, handsome. What did you tell them?

 **Gabe:** Everything.

 **Me:** And you're not in trouble?

 **Gabe:** They said that they don't care and won't tell anybody.

 **Me:** Oh, alright. 

**Me:** Hey, I'll talk to you later. I have to head to bed.

 **Gabe:** Goodnight, sweet tits.

 **Me:** You did not just call me that.

 **Gabe:** ;)


End file.
